


Beady Eyes

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark and stuffy in there.</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for 6x08.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beady Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Peg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/gifts).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap 2013 on Paint It Red.

It was dark and stuffy in there; he could hear a heartbeat that was not his own, beating a military tattoo he found strangely hypnotic.

He wondered when they were going to set him free; he was getting sleepier by the moment, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and drift into a dreamless slumber.

Then someone took hold of him; momentarily dazzled he rushed headlong towards the light, hurrying as far as he could from the screams and the loud bangs.

When all went silent he looked down at the humans and cooed softly under his breath.


End file.
